


Fic Outline: The Worldbuilding the Show Refused to Give Us

by OtakuTitan1412



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff and Angst, Pre-show, The Hard Age, outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTitan1412/pseuds/OtakuTitan1412
Summary: So about a year ago I binged the whole show and got obsessed, but like there is so little worldbuilding??? So I wrote this and toyed with the idea of making it a full-length fic, but I'm bad at writing those and I think my summary/synopsis gets across the idea well and there is so little fic out there for Fully Charged so I decided to finally post this. If anyone wants to write it please let me know because I want to read it!
Relationships: Aki Light & Mega Mini, Aki Light & Suna Light, Dr. Thomas Light & Aki Light, Dr. Thomas Light & Namagem, Dr. Thomas Light & Suna Light, Namagem & Suna Light, Sgt. Breaker Night & Namagem, The Light Family
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Fic Outline: The Worldbuilding the Show Refused to Give Us

The Hard Wars began when Dr. Albert W. Wily, Bert’s Grandfather, reprogramed robots equipped with sophisticated AI to hurt humans instead of help them, wanting to expose the vulnerability of the system that was rapidly dominating the world. The robots soon could not be contained, thus begetting a series of skirmishes that continued to escalate until the world was at war. At first, the humans sent new robots to fight the rebellion, but they too were converted until humans themselves had to fight. The robots continued to evolve, and began designing and building robots specifically for the war, including Principal 100100 and Wood Man. Meanwhile, the humans continued to improve their non-AI technology and war machines.

Dr. Thomas Light grew up in this landscape of war. The day Suna was born, Dr. Light began building two robotic war machines to try to save the world his daughter would inherit. Knowing full well this had been tried before, he equipped them their own sophisticated AIs to compensate for other robots’ corrupted systems, and through building and working with them he began to believe that humans and robots could live in unity and peace. By the time she was a toddler, he was ready to send them for a test run. Megaman, then simply Aki, was damaged in the battle, causing Light to deactivate him as he makes repairs (Mega Key not yet fully functional)and eventually creates Mega Mini as his on-board mechanic, system manager, and emotional anchor, but the bot we know as Namagem, then simply known as (Haru - Spring to mirror Aki’s Autumn, Zero, Bass or Forte from original cannon, etc), remains active.

Between fights, Namagem spends time with Dr. Light and little Suna. He grows stronger as he gains more powers, but he also hangs out with little Suna, and since Namagem is a newly activated AI, he is still learning and has a pretty child-like mind. Though he was meant as a fighting bot, he experiences feelings, though his replicated powers cause him to have violent mood swings. Because of his humanoid appearance and presence in her life, Suna immediately thinks of him as a big brother/best friend. When Suna’s mother dies of illness, Namagem realizes that he cares about Suna and Thomas and wants to be truly part of their family. Thomas realizes that Namagem actually has feelings and he wants to be included in mourning her, cementing his idea that humans and robots can live in harmony.

In a subsequent fight, Wood Man shifts into log form to try and roll him down, but takes a hit from Namagem’s replicated whatever and is blasted into the sky. He eventually comes down in Silicon City’s woods, were he’ll hibernate in power-saving mode and won’t wake up until the humans start gaining ground. He is activated by a small group of humans by accident, but the Corpse Flower’s stench scares them away before he is seen and conflict breaks out. Wood Man eventually finds and tends a small grove, where he reenters sleep mode and awaits orders, rarely reactivating until he is awoken by Aki, Suna, and Rush years later.

By Suna’s fifth (sixth?) birthday, Namagem’s assistance ended the war and the Hard Age was brought to a close. Unfortunately, a pivotal (final?) battle, Namagem was badly damaged. Sgt. Breaker Night, having lost his arm in the same fight, returns to the battlefield. In a moment of introspection, he comes to the same conclusion as Al Wily did, mixed in with his racist ideals formed by a lifetime of war. He trips over the damaged, malfunctioning, partially buried form of Namagem and begins plotting. Dr. Light goes to the battlefield himself (he has always stayed behind the trenches, but the war is over now!) to reclaim his son, but finds a Namagem-shaped dent in the ground and a few parts.

What was once Ground Zero for the war becomes Silicon City, a shining metropolis and pride of the recovering global community. The city is full of innovative young people seeking to coexist with robots, and this is where the Light clan settles. Dr. Light finishes the Mega Key, which he uses to finally reactivate Aki, now modified for civilian life, along with Mega Mini as a present for Suna’s 7th birthday. She is immediately standoffish, as he reminds her of someone she knew long ago (a year or two lol) who left her, but she warms up to him and tries to help him grow beyond his childish early mind.

Suna and Aki spend a lot of time together, going to school, playing, and learning about the world around them. Aki doesn’t really know what his purpose is, and becomes unmotivated about most tasks, though he’s not apathetic. Dr. Light and Suna build Rush as a robot-companion. Rush’s purpose is to be a dog, not to perform some set task, helping Aki realize that he is more than what he was built for, whatever that may have been, and he can change his own life. Aki’s room slowly becomes the disheveled mess we see in the show.

Aki eventually gets damaged somehow, maybe just the wear and tear of normal life, and Mega Mini makes his first real appearance, explaining how he is responsible for the upkeep of Aki’s body, maintaining his systems and safeguards, and can activate Aki’s combat mode in case of emergency. Suna and Aki manage to convince him to use combat mode (maybe by putting themselves in _more_ danger? Wouldn’t put it past them) and subsequently decide that Aki will live every child’s dream and become a super hero: Mega Man.

Meanwhile, Sgt. Night gets a shiny new robot arm. He tries to modify Namagem, but he doesn’t really know what he’s doing and corrupts the files of most, if not all, of his schematics and a lot of personal and emotional growth he went through with Thomas, Suna, and Suna’s mom. His remaining memory is incomplete, and he is left kinda broken and regressed back into immaturity. Not realizing that being a decent person and spending constructive, healthy time with Namagem would help advance his AI back into a person, he instead motivates him with anger and revenge and keeps on the lookout for any robots useful to his cause. He finally recruits Fire Man, and as soon as he sees Mega Man’s debut fighting him he decides he wants to switch out his broken model for an upgrade, and begins using the robot masters to attack the city. Namagem spirals further and further - his files are desperately trying to unscramble themselves, but Night’s abuse drives him further into despair.


End file.
